


Walking in a Lunaris Wonderland

by Lunatic_charm



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_charm/pseuds/Lunatic_charm
Summary: Peaceful moments were few and far between now but, sometimes even a Christmas miracle can happen in the little town of Lunaris.
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Kudos: 7





	Walking in a Lunaris Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haddonfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haddonfield/gifts).



> Hello dear readers! So...I know it's been a while since I've posted/updated and I'm so so sorry about that! My writing muse has more or less went on an extended vacay and occasionally comes back to grace me with their presence...this was one of those times lol 
> 
> This fic is for the lovely Konnie as a holiday gift!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and like, comment, and subscribe if you can! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

Midday patrol in Lunaris was one of the few moments of peace you had ever since coming to the quaint town. With the shadow of doubt and fear the monster, and by default Lunaris’ people, has cast over the town, every day was an uphill battle to discover the truth and solve the mystery. Although as of recent, there’s been a lull in its’ activity.

It would be ironic to say the monster terrorizing the town could be on holiday because Christmas was rapidly approaching and the lunar township was in full-on Christmas mode. Continuing your patrol, you passed a glance at the various storefronts decorated with ornaments, lights, toys and the like. Mother Nature even helped make the holiday season more cheerful by giving a light dusting of snow over the town. It was enough to coat the ground in a sea of white, but not enough to entice the town’s residents to shovel and salt the ground. This did not matter to the local children as they found a way to enjoy the snow, laughing with glee as they made snow angels and pointed out toys they wanted in the windows. It brought a smile to your face, small memories of your childhood peaking through your subconscious. It distracted you to the point where you didn’t notice a tall figure blocking the path until you collided with it. 

You gasped, bouncing off the imposing figure until their arms wrapped around your waist, preventing you from falling to the cold ground. Even with the thick layer of your coat, it was apparent that one arm was of cold flesh and the other of cold iron. The stark contrast of an ebony moon on pale skin also alerted you to only one person with those particular assets.

“Getting a little distracted there, my love?” Finn inquired. His golden eyes enlightened with curiosity and warmth. The Kazimir leader was sporting his long duster, his ample, muscular chest out on display as always. 

You chuckled. “Only by the handsome vampire in front of me.” To your delight, Finn brushed a fair kiss against your flushed cheek but a stark realization distracted you from fully enjoying it.

“Wait. As happy as I am to see you, how exactly are you not turning into a pile of ash, it’s midday...” you questioned. 

A silent beat had passed before a hardy laugh left the vampiric leader as he took in your confused expression. He should’ve expected you to be so blunt yet concerned for his well-being. “It’s an overcast day so there’s no direct sunlight. As long as it stays that way, I’m in the clear and that means…” 

Using his height as an advantage, Finn leaned forward causing you to dip backward, but with the vampire’s solid arms around you, you were steady. Cold lips gently dragged against your fluttering pulse, directly where his puncture marks were. He gave it a gentle kiss before moving back to towards those luscious lips of yours. Finally giving you such a breathtaking kiss, slow waves of heat flowed towards your core. 

“...I get to spend time with the one I love most, no?” 

Humming in blissful agreement, you entangled your gloved hand with his icy one and headed towards the town square. During the short walk there, you explained how you were on finishing the midday patrol and tired and frustrated out of your mind at the constant circles you were running in trying to figure out what was transpiring in Lunaris. Finn remained every present in your venting, nodded and rubbing soothing circles onto your hand. By the time you had finished your rant, you had reached the square. Finn took this opportunity to pull you into his embrace again. 

With your back against his chest, you were able to see the centerpiece of the town. Standing thirty feet tall, bathed in a multitude of red, white, and green lights with bulbous and decorative ornaments stood the town’s Christmas tree. Ivory white garland twisted and layered the pine from the base to the top, and sitting upon the top was its crown. An eight-point star shined bright upon the square. Each point had its own individual color of red, yellow, green, and blue and in the center was an engraved outline of a crescent moon, representing the little town of Lunaris. Your heart swelled at the impressive sight and without looking, Finn could sense your pulse increasing in elation.

“Dragă, I have an idea…” He inquired.

“Hmm?”

The vampire pulled you in a bit closer to his body. If his heart were still alive and pulsating, it’d be fluttering with ardor. Finn always felt this way around you, even if you weren’t aware. Seeing you happy and at peace, if only for a brief minute, never failed to bring a warm smile to his face.

Plush, cold lips pressed against your temple. “You’ve been working so diligently on this case, you deserve a break, no? Why don’t we play a little hooky and head to the tavern for a drink?” 

Humming thoughtfully, you turned in his embrace. Hypnotic ember eyes reflected the love and mischief Finn held for you, his ever-present smirk awaiting your response. How could you say no to a face like that?

“Well...my shift is pretty much over and I’m sure August is knee-deep in reports that they wouldn’t need me for a while…” You wondered aloud but were already settled on an answer.

“So?...”

“Hell yeah, let’s go!” You proclaimed. “Last one there buys the first round.” 

Darting off in the direction of the tavern, you failed to notice Finn hadn’t moved from his spot. He couldn’t help but give a light chuckle at your antics. Patting the inconspicuous square-shaped present in his pocket, he began to stroll in the same direction. Peaceful moments were few and far between now but, sometimes even a Christmas miracle can happen in the little town of Lunaris.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dragă - 'Dear' in Romanian


End file.
